futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario)
| nextseason = 2026 }} The 2022 FIFA World Cup qualification process will decide 31 of the 32 teams which will play in the 2022 FIFA World Cup, with the hosts Qatar qualifying automatically. The 210 remaining FIFA member associations would be eligible to enter the qualifying process. Qualified teams Team allocation decided that the allocations of 2022 would be the same with the 2014 and 2018 tournaments. AFC First Round 12 teams (ranked 35–46) played home-and-away over two legs. The six winners advanced to the second round Second Round 40 teams (ranked 1–34 and the six first round winners) were divided into eight groups of five teams to play home-and-away round-robin matches. The eight group winners and the four best group runners-up advanced to the third round of FIFA World Cup qualification as well as qualify for the 2019 AFC Asian Cup finals. Qatar, the hosts, will also participate in this round of qualification. Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Matches Main article: 2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying AFC Matches (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario) CAF First Round 28 teams (ranked 27–54) played home-and-away over two legs. The 14 winners advanced to the second round Second Round 40 teams (teams ranked 1–26 and 14 first round winners) played home-and-away over two legs. The 20 winners advanced to the third round. CONCACAF First Round 14 teams (ranked 22–35) played home-and-away over two legs. The seven winners advanced to the second round Second Round 20 teams (ranked 9–21 and seven first round winners) played home-and-away over two legs. The winners advanced to the third round. Third Round 12 teams (ranked 7 and 8 and ten second round winners) played home-and-away over two legs. The winners advanced to the fourth round. CONMEBOL Ten teams would play in a league of home-and-away round-robin matches. The top four teams will qualify for the 2018 FIFA World Cup, and the fifth-placed team will advance to the inter-confederation play-offs. Standings Matches Main article: 2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying CONMEBOL Matches (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario) TBC OFC OFC would be the only confederation to change their qualifying format since other than UEFA First Round The 4 lowest ranked teams entered this round. They would play a single round round-robin in a host country. The winner advances to the second round (H): Host (Q): Qualified for second round Matches Main article: 2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying OFC Matches (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario) Second Round A total of eight teams (7 higher ranked teams and the first round winner) played the tournament at a single country. For the group stage, they were divided into two groups of four teams. The top two teams of each group advanced to the third round of World Cup qualifying. Group A (H): Host (Q): Qualified for third round Matches Main article: 2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying OFC Matches (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario) Group B (Q): Qualified for third round Matches Main article: 2022 FIFA World Cup Qualifying OFC Matches (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario) Third Round The four teams that advance from the second round would play in a round of home-and away round-robin matches to decide which country would qualify to the inter-confederation play-offs (Q): Advanced to inter-confederation playoffs UEFA First Round Group stage: 10 groups of 5 or 6 teams (with the 4 teams that make the 2021 UEFA Nations League Finals put into the smaller groups) with group winners qualifying for the World Cup finals. Category:ItsHosuke's Football Scenario Category:2022 FIFA World Cup (ItsHosuke's Football Scenario)